


Tea for Me

by Leviice458



Series: Gift fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Bucky gets sick and Peter knows just how to make him feel more comfortable





	Tea for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> A gift fic for my best friend @lavenderlotion  
> (This fic is unedited, sorry for any mistakes)

Bucky had been sneezing all morning, his stomach was in knots as he groaned into the pillow beneath him. He hated getting sick, nausea and cold sweats terrorizing his day and he felt too tired to even ask for help. Groggily, he turned his face towards the air and attempted to check his temperature before groaning as the thermometer fell out of his mouth. Bucky just let his head fall against the pillow and tried to fall asleep.

 

“Let me get you a clean one.” A light voice said as a gentle cool hand was placed against his shoulder.

 

Bucky let his eyes blink open to reveal the man of his dreams. Peter was always beautiful but in his sickness, he seemed even more handsome than ever before. 

 

“Don’t worry doll, I can get it in a little bit. Just gotta get some sleep for—” Bucky coughed mid-sentence his lungs feeling like they were going to fly out of his chest.

 

“Just let me play nurse and trust me, you’ll recover in no time.” Peter brushed the hair out of Bucky’s face before grabbing the thermometer and going to go clean it.

 

Bucky watched through bleary eyes as Peter walked away before fantasizing about Peter in a sexy nurse outfit and falling asleep with a smirk on his face.

 

***

Peter decided to make Bucky a cup of tea as he got everything he’d need to take care of Bucky while he recovered. Once he felt like the tea was ready, he poured it into a small cup and brought all of his supplies back to Bucky’s room.

 

“Alright Buck, wake up, please. I’m going to take your temperature and then you’re going to drink some of this hot tea and then I’ll let you go back to sleep, okay?” Peter gently shook Bucky’s arm as the man’s eyes fluttered to look at him.

 

Peter dropped all of the items he brought and set the tea down on the bedside table as Bucky pulled him into the bed. Peter just fell into the warmth of the blankets and Bucky’s embrace as he turned into Bucky, letting Bucky be the little spoon. He could get used to this and he wanted more of this feeling.

 

“Hey, Buck” Peter asked hesitantly, his heart racing.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky muttered.

 

“When you’re feeling better would you like to go a date with me?” Peter asked lightly, afraid of the possible rejection.

 

“I’d absolutely love to doll.” Bucky smiled as he pulled Peter tighter against himself and went to sleep, hoping he’d feel better as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
